FF the GazettE Pore Aoi-san
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: ini ff komedi pertama saya, FAILED total TT TT


Title : Pore Aoi-san

Chap : Oneshoot

Author : rayxruu

Pair : nggak terlalu jelas, silahkan minna simpulkan sendiri ^^v

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : komedi (I wish ._.)

Rating : umm.. saya rasa aman untuk semua umur

Disclaimer : PSC belongs, but the storyline is mine!

Songmaker : BORN

a/n : perkenalan cerita dulu, alur cerita ini t'inspirasi oleh komen gajet di j-melo dilanjut obrolan gaje author sama temen maen, sisanya mengalir begitu saja selama proses mengetik ^^ Ini kali pertama saya nulis ff genre komedi, gagal total dan humornya hambar, maklum selera humor saya jelek kalo secara tulisan ._. ketauan dari bahasa campur bahasa formal dan bahasa santai. Ini murni ff minna, jangan percaya sama tingkah laku para tokohnya di sini, jaa~ selamat membaca, komentar-kritik-saran sangat saya harapkan dan jangan takut saya pasti baca semua ^^

"Jaa—apakah GazettE-san setuju usulan kami? Kai-san?" tanya seorang wanita berbalut blues anggun yang duduk di ujung meja bundar. the GazettE beserta staff nya sedang mengikuti sebuah rapat mengenai rencana tour dunia, kali ini membahas tawaran show disalah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara, Indonesia.

"ettoo.." Kai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya gugup, semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kai, menanti jawaban dari nya. Sementara, disebrang meja, Uruha dan Reita tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik ria.

"ini Leader-sama mau jawab iya atau nggak sih sek?" Uruha membuka percakapan dengan Reita, sembari menggeser kursi nya mendekati sang bassis.

"nani kore? Sek?" Reita berusaha melotot menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya

"haiish! nggak usah melotot deh, mata mu udah sipit dari sono nya, nggak bakalan bisa" ujar Uruha cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet. Dan Reita hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, sedang malas berdebat rupanya.

"Uruu.." kini giliran Ruki yang menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Uruha dan Reita

"hm.. nani?" Uruha menoleh dan mendekatkan telinga nya ke wajah Ruki setelah Ruki memberikan kode untuk mendekat

"tau kan kalo halangan terbesar kita buat tour luar Jepang itu si Aoi?" bisik Ruki, disambut anggukan setuju Uruha, "jadi gimana? aku pengen ke Indonesia, aku mau liat pasar gadget disana, siapa tau iPhone 5 dijual murah" lanjut Ruki dan dibalas muka cengo Uruha, sementara Reita hanya cekikikan mendengar omongan Ruki.

"ihh Rei nguping omongan ku ya?" Ruki tampak tak senang Reita tertawa gratis karena omongannya.

"nguping kan yang begini chibi—" balas Reita sambil membuat suatu gerakan nista dengan telunjuknya

"itu ngupil!" jawab Uruha jengkel, "lagipula mana bisa kamu ngupil kalo hidung mu kamu pagerin terus" cemooh Uruha lagi

"eiits ini bukan pagar, ini portal wahahaha~" Reita tertawa jumawa, Uruha hanya bisa menunduk sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"ano—bukannya pagar sama portal fungsi nya sama ya?" Ruki menyela

"adaa lagi…." batin Uruha semakin menunduk lebih dalam

"bagaimana Kai-san?" pertanyaan yang sama dari wanita tadi menyadarkan Ruki, Reita, dan Uruha bahwa mereka sedang di ruang meeting.

"eh? ano—sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang, karena kami sedang tidak dalam formasi yang lengkap, Aoi-san tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat ini.." Kai akhirnya memberikan jawaban

"ah sokka—" para staff mengangguk-angguk memahami situasi rapat yang memang tidak lengkap.

"AAAHH—"

Semua orang memandang ke sumber suara, Reita yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengacung-acungkan jarinya.

"doushite Reita-san?" tanya salah seorang staff

"ehehe.. kami menerima tawaran tour ini. the GazettE akan tampil di Indonesia! Pasti!" ucap Reita mantap disertai seringai.

"BAAAKA REITAA!" Ruki berteriak frustasi setelah mereka keluar dari ruang meeting. Mereka berempat, -Kai, Reita, Uruha, Reita- berjalan berdampingan keluar gedung PSC

"dimana otakmu bodoh? Kau mau kami dibunuh Aoi hah?" Ruki masih saja meluapkan emosi nya ke Reita, kali ini dengan memukul lengan Reita berkali-kali. Sementara Uruha dan Kai hanya diam, mereka berdua sama saja, antara takut dan bingung.

"oii..oii chibi! ochitsukete yo!" jawab Reita santai

"heh? Chibi? Peseek! Parkit!" Ruki kembali berteriak, Reita hanya buang muka.

"demi noseband keramatku ini, aku punya rencana bagus! 1 set! Lengkap! tidak terjual terpisah dan tidak bisa dibeli ditoko mainan manapun!" Reita berseloroh bangga didepan bandmatenya.

"Suzuki Akira yang terhormat, kita nggak lagi ngomongin mobil-mobilan hotwheels, jadi tolong ya jangan ngelawak disituasi seperti ini" Uruha akhirnya membuka suara, hilang sudah kesabarannya.

"wakatta-wakatta!" Reita mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kita ke apato ku sekarang, akan kubagikan ilmu ku kekalian!" Reita menyeret ketiga temannya masuk ke mobil dan meluncur ke apatonya.

Tibalah hari keberangkatan GazettE ke Indonesia, namun sehari sebelum berangkat, mereka berlima menginap di hotel dekat bandara Internasional.

"oi Kai-kun, sebenarnya kita akan ke kota mana? kenapa semua staff merahasiakannya dari ku?" Aoi akhirnya bertanya ke Kai, tujuan terakhirnya.

"eh.. ano.. umm—" Kai hanya cengir-cengir tak jelas, "kau akan tau Aoi, ini kejutan dari kami untukmu" Kai berusaha menutupi dan mengalihkan keraguan Aoi. Sementara Aoi hanya menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, "awas kalau kalian macam-macam!" ancam Aoi

"ehee..ehee..ehhee" Kai hanya tertawa garing, mampus!

"sou..wakarimasu ka?" Reita menatap teman-temannya –Kai, Ruki, Uruha- satu per satu. Malam ini adalah malam keberangkatan mereka, Reita dkk telah memantapkan semua persiapannya. Kai, Ruki, dan Uruha mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"wakaruyo! yaah walaupun sebenarnya aku agak keberatan dengan rencana si pesek" kata Uruha

"yang seharusnya keberatan itu aku dan Reita, tau sendiri si Aoi itu berat" jawab Kai tak terima dengan keluhan Uruha

"bukan 'berat' yang itu Kai-kun" balas Uruha malas

"sudah-sudah! Ruki, giliran pertama mu! mumpung Aoi lagi mandi" perintah Reita sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil ke Ruki.

"umm!" Ruki menerima botol itu dan mengangguk mantap

"pergunakan tubuh mungil mu untuk menyusup ke kamar Aoi dan jalankan rencana kita" pesan Reita sambil menepuk pundak Ruki.

"yosh! ganbarimasu!"

Ruki memegang kartu duplikat kamar Aoi, perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar hotel, keadaan didalam remang-remang. Tampak kasur kingsize dengan beberapa koper diatasnya, Ruki mengangguk-angguk sendiri, ini bekal Aoi rupanya. Ruki celingukan, tak menemukan Aoi didalam kamarnya, tapi dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari shower dan ini meyakinkan Ruki bahwa Aoi belum selesai dari mandinya.

Mata Ruki menangkap secangkir kopi hangat diatas meja, ah kebetulan sekali free coffee dari hotel sudah datang, segera dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja dan merogoh saku celana jeans nya dan mengambil botol yang Reita berikan kepada nya tadi. Ruki menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke kopi gratis Aoi dan mengaduk-aduknya cepat. Belum sempat dia memasukkan kembali botol itu ke saku celana nya, Aoi terlanjur keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Ruki dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"ooi Ruki, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Aoi lurus sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah

"eh.. aku.. aku mencari mu Aoi kun" Ruki berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dan diam-diam memasukkan kembali botol itu kesaku belakang.

"hm? mencariku? bukannya nanti kita akan ketemu di lobby?" Aoi berjalan mendekati Ruki yang masih berdiri gemetar didekat meja. "oh.. kopi nya sudah datang.." Pandangan Aoi beralih pada kopi diatas meja dan ia langsung meminumnya beberapa tegukan. Ruki menghela nafas lega dan buru-buru pamit.

"hey! kau bilang kau mencariku?" Aoi berteriak dari dalam kamarnya

"nanti kita kan ketemu di lobby.." jawab Ruki samar-samar karena ia telah berlari keluar

"eeeehhh? OOOOIII itu jawabanku!" Aoi berteriak namun Ruki tak mungkin mendengar lagi. Aoi hanya geleng-geleng, ia duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. "hoooaaaaaammm~~~ kenapa mataku jadi berat begini ya?" dan pandangan Aoi pun gelap seketika.

"yakin dia udah tepar?" Kai bisik-bisik ke Reita saat mereka ber empat berkumpul di depan pintu kamar Aoi.

"udaah.. tenang aja, itu obat reaksi nya seketika" jawab Reita sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"kalo gitu buruan masuk lah, malu diliatin pengunjung hotel yang lain, dipikir kita mau nyulik anak orang ini" Uruha mendorong-dorong tubuh teman-temannya sambil celingukan mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"baka! kita emang mau nyulik anak orang" Reita menatap Uruha sinis dibalas tatapan menantang Uruha. Ruki membuka pintu kamar Aoi dan mereka berempat masuk kedalam.

"Astaga…. pose tidur nya Aoi gitu amat ya?" komentar pertama datang dari Kai

"mana ada orang tidur dibius bisa pilih pose?" jawab Uruha jengkel

"hais! Kai sekarang bagian kita angkat ini karung beras eh salaah, angkat badannya Aoi" perintah Reita disambut anggukan Kai dan mereka berdua berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengangkat tubuh Aoi.

"ini orang badannya berat banget, yakin ini isinya berat badan semua?" tanya Kai ke Reita yang terlihat kesusah mengangkat punggung Aoi.

"tau, separo berat badan asli, separo dosa kali" jawab Reita asal, "makanya aku minta tolong kamu angkat-angkat karena badanmu besar juga, jadi lebih gampang kalo kita angkat berdua" lanjut Reita yang kini berhasil mengakat tubuh Aoi bagian atas dan Kai bagian kaki.

"heh kalian berdua jangan diem aja, itu barang-barang Aoi diangkat juga dong!" perintah Reita ke Uruha dan Ruki karena mereka berdua hanya menjadi pengamat.

"eeh? oke…okee" Uruha dan Ruki langsung mengemasi barang-barang Aoi yang begitu banyaknya.

Diluar kamar Aoi, para staff sudah berkumpul dengan ekspresi yang beragam, cemas, khawatir, deg-deg'an (apanya yang beragam ==') dan takut.

Reita dan Kai telah berhasil menggotong keluar Aoi dan memberikan kode ke staff untuk menyiapkan jalan menuju mobil mereka, disusul Uruha dan Ruki yang sempoyongan membawa koper-koper Aoi.

"nee Uruuu!" panggil Reita masih menggotong badan Aoi

"apaa?" jawab Uruha setengah berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Reita

"kamu masuk ke mobil duluan sana, itung-itung latihan kalau efek obat tidurnya udah abis" kata Reita, dan Kai berusaha menahan tawanya dan tetap berkosentrasi mengangkat kaki Aoi.

"oh Kami sama.. maafkan aku.." Uruha menatap pasrah ke langit dan berjalan ke mobil setelah menyerahkan koper Aoi yang dia bawa ke staff.

"hati-hati kepala-kepala" aba-aba Reita saat ia dan Kai dibantu beberapa staff memasukkan Aoi ke dalam mobil dan disambut Uruha. Uruha meletakkan kepala Aoi di paha nya.

"beres! tutup pintunya.." kata Reita

"susah Rei, kaki Aoi terlalu panjang" jawab Ruki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaki Aoi yang menjulur keluar. Reita menepuk jidatnya frustasi dan menarik-narik pipi chubby vokalisnya.

"chibi bantet kayak kue kurang backing soda… patahin aja kaki nya Aoi.." kata Reita gemas

"eeeeh?" Ruki berusaha mencerna perkataan Reita

"lemot! ya ditekuk aja kaki nya, kaki manusia kan fleksibel Ruki chan!" Reita menjelaskan ulang maksudnya.

"aah! hai..hai" Ruki tersenyum sumringah.

"buruuuaaaaaan! paha ku geli…. kepala Aoi goyang-goyang mulu ini…" sementara Uruha histeris didalam mobil.

"hahahaaa… dia tau mana bantal mana lemak Uru" seloroh Kai

"siakee!" umpat Uruha

"jaaa.. Let's go!" aba-aba Reita setelah semua member dan staff masuk ke dalam mobil, dan iring-iringan mobil the GazettE pun meluncur ke bandara.

Rombongan the GazettE sudah sampai di parkiran bandara, mereka bergegas turun kecuali Uruha yang posisi nya terkunci karena harus memangku kepala Aoi yang masih tertidur. Reita dan Kai kembali bertugas menggotong tubuh Aoi, kali ini harus sampai ke pesawat.

"ini gimana cara ngeluarinnya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap posisi tidur Aoi yang pasrah dari samping mobil

"udaah tarik aja kaki nya" jawab Uruha frustasi, "kaki ku kesemutan Kai!" lagi-lagi Uruha mengeluh

"jangan..jangan.. inget perjanjian kita diawal, dalam misi ini tidak ada satu pun benda berbahaya atau hewan yang tersakiti" kata Reita ikut-ikutan mengamati.

"anoo.. bukannya obat tadi termasuk benda berbahaya ya Rei?" tiba-tiba Ruki menginterupsi

"kok bisa?" tanya Reita meminta penjelasan

"kalo si Aoi nggak bangun-bangun gara-gara itu obat kan jadi berbahaya" jawab Ruki polos

"oalaah itu sih gampang, suruh Uru cium Aoi aja, ntar juga bangun" jawab Reita asal

"heeeh peseeekkk!" Uruha uring-uringan didalam mobil

"cukup-cukup, buruan angkat, udah mepet jam nya" perkataan Kai menyadarkan semua nya ke tujuan awal. Dengan hati-hati Reita dan Kai mengeluarkan Aoi dari dalam mobil dibantu staff yang lain. Sementara Uruha sibuk memijat-mijat pahanya sendiri.

"daijoubu Uru?" tanya Ruki khawatir

"huhuhu Ruki, aku berdoa semoga kita nggak pake planning B" jawab Uruha hopeless.

Sementara Reita dan Kai menggotong tubuh Aoi dan menahan malu karena mendapat tatapan heran dari ribuan pengunjung bandara diikuti staff yang sibuk membawa trolly berisi tas-tas dan bawaan masing-masing member.

"eh Reita.." panggil Kai disela-sela perjalanan mereka melewati gate per gate pemeriksaan

"apaan?" jawab Reita tanpa menoleh

"ini gimana ceritanya bisa mulus begini? kenapa petugas bandara nggak curiga kita bawa-bawa orang gini?" tanya Kai heran luar biasa

"odoreita?" tanya Reita balik dengan bangga

"woii ini nanya serius, nggak usah narsis" jawab Kai

"hehehe odoroita?" tanya ulang Reita, dan Kai mengangguk

"itulah hebatnya Suzuki Akira" seloroh Reita bangga untuk kedua kalinya

"ck! dibilang jangan narsis juga" cibir Kai dibalas kekehan khas Reita.

Akhirnya sampailah rombongan ke lapangan terbang, Reita dan Kai menaiki tangga menuju keatas pesawat dengan hati-hati agar Aoi tidak jatuh. Sesampai nya di atas pesawat, mereka disambut ramah oleh para pramugari.

"nih.. nomer 16, nomer kursi nya Aoi" tunjuk Uruha yang memegang tiket

Kai dan Reita mendudukkan Aoi yang masih tertidur dan menyandarkannya dengan nyaman.

"Uru, nomer kursi mu berapa?" tanya Reita yang ngos-ngosan

"um..18" jawab Uruha sambil menunjukkan tiketnya ke Reita

"ck! nomer kursi ku?" tanya Reita lagi

"eh? kamu.. 17"

"naah.. kita tukeran deh, biar kamu sebelahan sama Aoi" kata Reita sembari mengambil tiket milik Uruha, Uruha hendak protes namun terpotong oleh isyarat dari Kai agar Uruha menurut saja. Dan akhirnya dengan pasrah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi disamping Aoi. Pesawat pun telah lepas landas meninggalkan bandara dan menuju ke Indonesia.

Selama perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Aoi bergerak-gerak gelisah, seperti nya efek obat tidur itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Uruha yang terjaga pun was-was kalau Aoi tiba-tiba histeris mengetahui dia telah berada didalam pesawat selama berjam-jam.

"ssst..sstt Ruki…ssst!" Uruha memanggil-manggil Ruki yang tertidur di seberang Uruha namun tak merespon

"sialan… ssssttt.. peseek!" kali ini Uruha berusaha memanggil Reita yang juga tertidur disebelah Kai, sama saja tak ada respon. Uruha mengambil kantong muntahan yang masih bersih dari kursi penumpang didepannya dan merematnya hingga berbentuk bola lalu melemparnya mengenai kepala Reita.

"whooaa? nanii? nani?" Reita tersadar saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya dan reflek mencari-cari penyebabnya.

"sssttt! pelankan suara mu Reita no baka!" ucap Uruha dengan volume pelan

"kenapa?" tanya Reita setelah sadar dari tidurnya

"kayanya efek obatnya mulai hilang, Aoi dari tadi gerak-gerak mulu, tanda-tanda mau bangun" Uruha menjelaskan dengan suara yang masih pelan. Reita berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengecek keadaan Aoi, "hmm.. kayaknya iya.. yaudah, langsung ke planning B.. ini sandaran tangan kamu angkat keatas biar enakan" kata Reita sambil menarik keatas sandaran tangan yang berada diantara kursi Uruha dan Aoi.

"Rei.. nggak ada cara lain apa? onegaai" Uruha memohon dan berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi menyedihkan

"ii—ee" jawab Reita tegas dan penuh penekanan. "lagi pula kamu udah latian kan tadi di mobil? pahamu masih sehat-sehat aja kan?" tanya Reita, Uruha kehabisan harapan. Tiba-tiba…

"hmmm….." suara Aoi yang tiba-tiba sukses mengagetkan Reita dan Uruha, spontan mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Aoi yang masih setengah sadar sembari mengusap-usap matanya.

"buruan, ganbatte ne!" Reita memberikan kode ke Uruha untuk masuk ke planning B dan kabur begitu saja kembali ke kursi nya dan pura-pura tertidur.

"geezz…" Uruha memutar kedua bola matanya, "ano.. Aoi kun kau sudah bangun?" tanya Uruha dengan suara semanis mungkin

"hmm.. ini jam berapa Uru?" tanya Aoi, nyawanya belum terkumpul seratus persen

"eh? sekarang jam 1 malam Aoi, ini masih tengah malam tidur lah lagi agar show kita bisa sukses" jawab Uruha tak lupa disertai senyuman termanisnya.

"ah, kepala ku pusing, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak tidur hari ini" Aoi memegangi kepala nya yang terasa begitu berat

"daijoubu..daijoubu.. istirahatlah, akan aku bangunkan jika kita sudah hampir sampai" bujuk Uruha sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Aoi dan menariknya untuk bersandar ke bahu nya. Uruha membelai perlahan rambut Aoi. Lama-kelamaan beban di bahu Uruha semakin berat pertanda Aoi hampir jatuh ke alam tidurnya dan akhirnya kembali tertidur. Uruha menarik nafas lega, ternyata tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara, Reita, Kai dan Ruki yang terbangun sedari tadi mengamati aksi Uruha sambil setengah mati menahan tawa, terutama Reita sang empunya ide.

"ssst Uruu.." panggil Reita

"apaaa?" jawab Uruha ketus, ia bersumpah akan menjepret hidung pesek Reita dengan noseband nya sendiri sesampai nya di Jakarta

"santai man, itu si Aoi di tidurin, biar pules" saran Reita sambil menahan tawa nya sendiri.

Belum sempat Uruha menjawab saran bodoh Reita, Aoi telah roboh dengan sendiri nya di pangkuan Uruha yang nyaman.

"naaah… Good Job Uru-mphh" teriak Reita spontan dan langsung dibekap oleh Kai.

Akhirnya, perjalanan panjang dari Jepang ke Jakarta telah usai, Aoi telah bangun dan mendapati dirinya hanya menaiki pesawat selama 1 jam saja. Member the GazettE beserta staff nya turun dari pesawat dan keluar dari bandara menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Selama perjalanan dari bandara ke hotel Ruki, Reita, Uruha dan Kai menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi selama Aoi tidur.

"USOOOOOO!" Aoi seketika histeris didalam mobil sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri, disambut anggukan dari bandmate nya.

"hontou ni Aoi kun" jawab Ruki polos

"aa—aa—doushite?" Aoi masih kehilangan kata-kata

"tapi yang kemarin masih mending pake obat tidur, rencana awal kan mau bekep pake nosebandnya Reita…" ucap Uruha

"apaaa?" Aoi kembali histeris

"oiii..oiii kan nggak jadi…" Reita buru-buru menjelaskan, "udahlah, yang penting kita semua selamatkan? Lihat… kita dapat pengalaman baru bisa berkunjung ke Negara yang belum pernah kita kunjungi" lanjut Reita sambil cengengesan mendapat tatapan horror dari Aoi.

"jadi, ayo kita berikan yang terbaik" Kai menutup cerita pagi ini dengan sugesti nya sebagai seorang leader.

the GazettE telah sukses mengadakan konser pertama nya di Indonesia, antusiasme fans di Indonesia sungguh membuat member the GazettE terpukau, mereka tak menyangka sebegitu populernya mereka di Indonesia.

"jaaa, Indonesiaa… matta ne!" kalimat terakhir Ruki menutup konser the GazettE di Indonesia.

Hari terakhir the GazettE di Indonesia, dan saat nya mereka harus kembali ke Negara asal mereka. Sekarang mereka telah berada di bandara dan hampir tertinggal pesawat karena Aoi yang mogok tak mau bergerak dari gate terakhir.

"Aoi..hayaku.. kita bisa tertinggal pesawat" Kai berusaha membujuk Aoi yang tetap pada posisi nya, berjongkok dan menatap nanar pesawat yang akan mereka naiki.

"Rei.." akhirnya Aoi bersuara, terdengar begitu bergetar.

"nani Aoi?" Reita ikut-ikutan jongkok disusul member yang lain. Tangan Aoi menengadah, Reita mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung.

"aku nggak punya receh" jawab Reita dengan wajah bodoh dan langsung dipukul Kai

"beri aku obat tidur lagi" Aoi kembali bersuara

"aaah gomen.. obatnya sudah dituangkan semua oleh Ruki kemarin" jawab Reita tanpa dosa

Aoi menatap Reita dengan tajam dan tiba-tiba mencekek leher Reita

"ohook..Ao..Aoi.." Reita susah payah melepas cekekan Aoi

"Lalu kau pikir aku harus naik pesawat selama berjam-jam dalam keadaan sadar, begitu?" Aoi berteriak-teriak frustasi sambil tetap mencekek Reita. Kai dan Ruki berusaha melerai mereka berdua, sementara Uruha hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Tiba-tiba Uruha menarik kerah jaket Aoi, menarik ke arahnya membuat Aoi menghentikan penyiksaannya kepada Reita dan kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Shiroyama Yuu, ayo kita pulang" ajak Uruha dengan senyum manisnya dan sebuah ciuman singkat namun hangat mendarat di bibir Aoi membuat Aoi bahkan Ruki, Kai, dan Reita yang masih terbatuk-batuk tercekat.

"U—Uruu?" ucap Aoi kaget sambil memegangi bibirnya sendiri dan beberapa detik kemudian tak sadarkan diri, dengan sigap Kai dan Reita menahan tubuh Aoi yang lemas. Semua masih terheran-heran dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Uruha berjalan menuju pesawat mendahului yang lain, baru beberapa langkah Uruha berbalik dan menatap bandmate nya yang masih mematung, "ajudan, bawa Aoi kepesawat!" Perintah Uruha dengan nada yang sangat sombong, setelah itu dia melenggang tanpa beban menuju pesawat. Kai dan Reita yang tersadar hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan mengeluh karena mereka harus menggotong Aoi lagi. Sementara Ruki berlari menyusul Uruha, "Uruha sugooii~~ kata Reita ciumanmu hanya bisa membuat Aoi bangun, ternyata bisa untuk membuat Aoi kembali tidur" puji Ruki dengan mata berbinar, "hahaa.. sangkyu Ruki-chan" jawab Uruha. Dan dibalik itu semua, diam-diam Uruha tersenyum simpul dan memegangi bibirnya sendiri. aaah~ ini pengalaman tour yang tidak akan terlupakan, pikirnya.

OWARI

a/n : endingnya failed asli TT^TT tapi cukup panjangkah? soal Odoroita dan Odoreita minna-san sudah tau kan? Itu kebiasaannya Reita sering mengganti dengan namanya sendiri. Odoroita menjadi Odoreita. Sedangkan Odoroita artinya semacam "kau terkejut? apakah kamu kaget?" dan sejenisnya. Komentarnya ditunggu minna~~ sangkyuu w


End file.
